


Where the Ragged People Go

by cmere



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/pseuds/cmere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gob is struggling with his relationship with Michael when he starts spending time with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Ragged People Go

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for some serious brother loving! 
> 
> Many many thanks to reallycorking and shes_gone for read throughs, title suggestions and summary help. You are the best.

“We can’t do this again.”

Gob lights a cigarette and looks at Michael with pursed lips. He says this every time, and then three weeks later he shows up at Gob’s house again, tipsy and hard, hands all over him until he can get Gob to respond. Gob is starting to get exhausted with it all, the want and the fucking and the guilt, the way Michael looks at him with those sad puppy dog eyes afterward, like it’s all Gob’s fault. Gob wouldn’t even do this at all, but he has a hard time resisting when Michael needs him. He’s said that before, even. _I need you, Gob._

Gob likes to feel needed. 

“Right,” Gob says, not trying to hide his sarcasm. He takes a drag on the cigarette and ashes to the side of the bed. Michael will be back the next time he gets drunk and has a fight with his son.

“Don’t tell anyone about this, Gob,” Michael says with a pointed look from the doorway. That’s another thing he says every time.

“Right,” Gob says again, narrowing his eyes. Michael nods and slips into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Gob throws his cigarette across the room. It’s always the same. It’s not like he wants Michael to stay and cuddle, but he doesn’t always have to sound like he regrets it so much, either. Gob knows they’re brothers, and it’s weird, or whatever. But they’re probably not even biologically related, considering the family history. So who cares? There’s no need to be all doom and gloom about it every time they fuck. Michael won’t even kiss him. Gob tried, once, accidentally, because he was caught up in the moment, and Michael was looking him in right in the eye, and Gob was stupid enough to think he was waiting for Gob to do it. Michael had shoved him back, looking completely disgusted.

The room quickly fills with an acrid smell. Gob looks around and sees a thin trail of smoke leading up from the floor. The cigarette had landed on the pile of clothes Michael had ripped off him not an hour before. Gob leaps out of bed, grabs a shoe, and slams it onto the cigarette to put it out.

Great. Now he ruined his favorite white pants. He takes the burned clothes into the bathroom and throws them in the trash, dropping the cigarette in the toilet. He looks at himself in the mirror. His hair is plastered to his forehead. He looks sweaty and fucked-out. 

Gob shifts his eyes away, disgusted. “Come on,” he mutters to no one but himself.

\--

It’s hot. The air conditioning went out in the model home three days ago and Michael has yet to get it fixed. Gob is naked and has a fan going, but all it seems to be doing is pushing the steamy air around the room. He’s lying on his back, sweating, very carefully keeping his legs spread and his arms out to his sides so no skin is touching other skin unnecessarily.

Gob can’t sleep. It’s not the first time. Lately he’s only been able to fall asleep after he orgasms, but he’s only able to get himself off if he’s thinking about Michael. It didn’t used to be like that; Gob has always been able to watch a little porn or look at a Victoria’s Secret catalogue and he’s good to go. He doesn’t like thinking about Michael when he’s jerking off because it makes it feel too intimate. Like he’s _fantasizing_ about him. Gob doesn’t want to fantasize about people he knows well; even less if they’re his brother.

Gob doesn’t want to masturbate tonight for two reasons: first, it’s already hot, and second, the erection he currently has came from replaying last night in his head, when Michael was there and Gob fucked him on his hands and knees. He doesn’t want to masturbate because he _wants_ to, really wants to.

Gob sits up, flips his pillow over, fluffs it a couple times, and then lies back down on his stomach. The cool fabric feels nice on his cheek, and the pressure of the mattress feels nice on his cock. Gob forces himself to lie perfectly still, but then he’s tensing up to the point where he knows he’ll never get to sleep. He stays like that for a few minutes anyway, one eye cracked open and taking in the dark, empty room.

When he gives in, he begins to move his hips back and forth against the mattress, just a little, pressing his face into the pillow and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He lets his mind focus on Michael, who he’s really been thinking about this whole time, only covered with a haze of _don’t want to_. He thinks of Michael fumbling with his belt, pretending to participate but just waiting for Gob to push him down onto the bed. He thinks about Michael sticking his bare ass in the air and gasping as Gob slaps it too hard to be playful. He thinks about fucking Michael with his fingers and playing with his balls while Michael scrabbles at the headboard and moans.

Gob is all out humping the mattress, thrusting his hips forward, imagining his cock sinking into Michael’s hole while Michael bites the pillow and pushes his hips back onto Gob, taking him in completely. Michael’s ass always tightens so sweetly around Gob’s dick, the friction overwhelming, everything slick with lube and spit. Gob imagines pressing a kiss to Michael’s shoulder blade, sliding his hand down Michael’s spine and around his waist and gripping Michael’s cock in his hand, jerking him fast and hard while he fucks him.

Gob comes in his own hand, hips twitching, with a series of short, gasping breaths. He wipes himself off on the sheet and rolls over, a sheen of sweat covering his body, ten times hotter than he was before.

Gob’s breath hitches and begins to slow. He’s kicking himself for letting the fantasy get away with him. Michael doesn’t want Gob to kiss his back or touch his dick; he prefers to do that part himself, and all Gob gets to do is grip his hips as he fucks him. But as Gob begins to drift off to sleep he can almost feel Michael there, curled up next to him, pressing a sweet, slow kiss to his mouth.

\--

Gob goes to Tony Wonder’s gay magic show at the Gothic Castle seeking revenge, feeling frustrated and pathetic after drinking with Michael at the model home. He hadn’t been _expecting_ to have sex with Michael, exactly; Michael was always in the same, particular mood when he wanted Gob to fuck him, and it didn’t hit him very often. But Gob had thought the afternoon had been leading there—drinking, complaining about George Michael, talking…even if Michael was seeing some other chick. He always came back to Gob when things weren’t working out how he had planned.

That day, Michael hadn’t seemed interested in Gob that way at all. He didn’t want to come to the magic show as Gob’s boyfriend; he freaked out after Gob playfully slapped his ass, which he had never complained about before; he left in an angry huff, and it left Gob feeling horny and desperate. So when Gob settles in, ready to see his revenge plan play out, he feels like he needs something to go right.

He doesn’t expect to have one of the most fun nights of his life with the man he was trying to get revenge on, but that’s exactly what happens. For the next three days, all Gob can think about is Tony—Tony behind him on the mechanical bull, falling on top of him when they get thrown off. Tony beside him in the shopping cart, screaming with him as they ride down the hill. Tony hugging him as they say good night, holding on a little longer than necessary, his thumb rubbing circles at the base of Gob’s spine.

Gob is positively giddy for three days. And then Michael shows up at his house.

“Gob,” he says, squinting even though it’s dark out. “I need you.” And he falls forward, arms around Gob’s waist and his forehead resting against Gob’s shoulder. All the giddiness Gob has been experiencing over the last few days lands like a rock in the pit of his stomach, and before he can stop himself he’s wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders and allowing one hand to slide up, cradling Michael’s head.

Michael clings to him for a moment and then pulls back. Gob looks down at the floor to avoid eye contact because he’s not sure he actually wants to fuck Michael tonight but he knows-- _knows_ \--that once he sees Michael’s face, he’s not going to be able to say no.

“I was kind of—”

“Now,” Michael says, and pushes him back into the house.

“—in the middle of something…” Gob’s voice trails off into a whisper as Michael shoves him up against the wall and grinds their hips together. His face is right up in Gob’s, breath heavy on Gob’s mouth, so close to a kiss but not quite. Gob feels sick and he aches with want.

“Bedroom,” Michael murmurs, grinding against him one more time before taking off up the stairs. He doesn’t look back and for a brief moment, Gob considers not following. Out of nowhere, he thinks maybe he should call Tony instead—but it’s not like they have anything to talk about, and maybe Tony doesn’t want to hear from him anyway, and in the end, the temptation is too much. Gob is hard and he knows Michael is upstairs taking off all his clothes and waiting for Gob to stretch him open, and tonight he seems as pathetic as Gob feels. 

When Gob enters the bedroom, Michael is waiting for him, clothes dumped on the floor, just as he’d expected. But he doesn’t expect what Michael says.

“Gob…will you…” Michael is sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks down. “Will you just touch me tonight?”

Gob’s heart constricts in his chest. He’s never _just touched_ Michael before. He hardly gets to touch him at all, except for the part where he puts his dick in Michael’s ass.

“I’m sorry,” Michael says quickly after Gob doesn’t immediately respond. “I’m drunk. I’ll just go.”

“No,” Gob says quietly, and kicks his shoes off at the foot of the bed. Michael puts his head in his hands as Gob sits next to him. Gob runs his fingers up Michael’s back, and then kisses his shoulder. Michael takes Gob’s hand and places it on his half-hard cock. Gob grips him loosely and pushes him down on the bed, climbing up next to him.

“That’s good,” Michael breathes, eyes squeezed tightly shut, as Gob strokes him, slow and gentle. Gob can’t stop looking at Michael’s face, every little twitch and grimace sending a jolt through him. He gathers his courage and slides down; he places a wet kiss on Michael’s hip bone, sucking gently as his tongue slides back and forth. Michael actually moans and Gob is nearly overcome with lust. This is everything he’s wanted to do to Michael since it all started.

Gob looks cautiously up at Michael’s face, but his head is thrown back and Gob thinks his eyes are closed anyway. He trails his mouth sloppily over the skin around Michael’s hip and then, holding Michael’s dick in his hand, licks him from base to tip. Michael’s hips jerk so Gob decides to use his hands to hold them down and he takes Michael in his mouth completely, sucking slowly down every inch of his cock until he can feel him in the back of his throat. Gob swallows once and then begins bobbing his head up and down, sucking Michael off as best he can without choking. Michael is making little squeaking noises that Gob has never heard before and it’s making Gob feel extraordinarily important. _He’s_ making Michael make those sounds.

When Michael comes in Gob’s mouth, Gob is turned on and overwhelmed and guilty. He swallows it because he doesn’t want to run to the bathroom and ruin this moment, but it’s hard to force down. Michael is lying with one arm covering his eyes. He doesn’t move. Gob flops down on the other side of the bed, not touching Michael. He suddenly wonders what Tony is doing right now. He closes his eyes.

After a minute or two, he can feel Michael sit up, but he doesn’t look. The bed creaks as Michael stands. There is a quiet rustling sound as his shirt is slipped over his head, pants pulled up over his hips. Gob breathes steadily. 

“Don’t—” Michael says, and Gob interrupts him to say, “I know.”

The door clicks softly as Michael closes it behind him. Gob is still fully dressed. His dick is hard and he feels nauseated. The front door slams with a bang as Michael leaves, and Gob doesn’t move.

\--

It has been three weeks since Tony took a forget-me-now and forgot their first night together. It’s been three weeks minus one day since Tony and Gob had their second first night together. They both remember it pretty well, in spite of all the margaritas making the details a little fuzzy. Gob remembers the way Tony looked at him when Gob was touching him, cradling his face between his hands and pulling him in for kisses every five seconds. He remembers Tony saying his name again and again.

Michael doesn’t remember that he saw Gob with Tony that first night, and Gob thinks that was for the best. It’s been three weeks and that light, giddy feeling has come back, overtaking Gob until he feels like he’s going to float away. Gob has barely thought about Michael at all, and especially not at times like these, when he and Tony are naked in bed together, fooling around but not fucking, kissing and talking, laughing for five minutes straight when Gob accidentally squirts Tony with lighter fluid. Gob still finds it hard to believe that Tony enjoys him as much as he enjoys Tony, but Tony keeps insisting it’s true.

“It’s different,” Tony is saying now. His fingers are wandering up Gob’s thigh. “I know I always go all sappy on you, but like. I’ve never done this before, like this, and I keep waiting for the day when I’m sick of doing it, but it hasn’t come yet, and I’m just…” Tony sighs. He trails his hand lightly over Gob’s groin, and Gob shivers. “I’m happy.”

“Same,” Gob says. He’s mortified when his voice cracks a little, but Tony just smiles.

There’s a crash from downstairs as the front door bangs open. Gob’s heart starts pounding. He looks at the clock—11:34 on a Saturday night. It can only be one person.

“What the hell?” Tony says, sitting up.

“Stay here,” Gob says, leaping out of bed and pulling on a pair of shorts. “I’ll be right back. I’m sure it’s only Michael.”

He bounds down the stairs and sure enough, Michael is standing in the entryway, looking around in confusion. His face lights up when Gob appears.

“Hey, you’re home!” Michael says. “I thought maybe you were out or something crazy like that.”

“I’m home,” Gob says. “But there’s someone here. You need to leave.”

“You got yourself a girlfriend?” Michael says, one corner of his mouth lifting into a smile. He crosses his arms over his chest. “What’s her name?”

“Just go, Michael,” Gob says. He puts his hands on Michael’s forearms and tries to gently push him back towards the door.

“Can you tell her to go?” Michael whispers loudly, dropping his arms to his sides and placing them on Gob’s hips. His mouth brushes Gob’s neck as he steps close. “I kinda wanted to see you tonight.”

“It’s not going to happen tonight,” Gob says firmly. His stomach feels twisted and he glances at the stairs, hoping that Tony just stays in bed.

“Come on,” Michael says. He pushes Gob’s hips against his own and Gob shoves him back, a little too hard.

“You need to leave now,” Gob says. He sounds a lot more in control than he feels.

“Geez, I didn’t know it was serious,” Michael says. “I’ll go. I’ll go.” He turns and takes a few slow, shuffling steps toward the door.

“Bye, Michael,” Gob says pointedly after he stops and looks back.

“After all I do for you,” Michael says. “All I’ve sacrificed. And now this girl is more important.”

Gob doesn’t respond. He looks at the floor. The guilt festers inside him like a wound. Michael narrows his eyes at him and then steps out into the dark night. Gob closes the door behind him.

“Who’s Michael?” Tony says, appearing behind him. Gob jumps a little.

“My brother,” he says quickly.

“That didn’t sound like a brother,” Tony says, clearly suspicious.

“He was drunk. He gets weird when he’s drunk. Can we go back to bed now?”

“Is that a guy you dated?” Tony swallows. “Or are dating?”

“No!” Gob practically shouts. “I mean, no, Tony, I swear to God that was my brother, Michael Bluth. Can we please go back to bed?”

“Are you sure you don’t need to spend time with him instead?”

“Yes! Can we—can we please just—just—just—” Gob sputters. He tries to finish the sentence but it’s too much.

“Hey,” Tony says. “Come on, you don’t have to get all stressed out.”

“My brother stresses me out!” Gob blurts out. “Half the time he ignores me. The other half he pretends he needs me just so he can get whatever he wants. I’m sick of him telling me what to do! I’m the older brother! I should be telling him what to do! If I tell him I want him to leave, then he should leave!”

“You’re right,” Tony says, his voice gentle. “You’re totally right. Come on back upstairs, Gobie.”

“I just don’t know what to do about him,” Gob mutters as they climb the stairs. He hasn’t talked about Michael to anyone in so long, not really, that now that he’s started he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stop. 

Tony leads him into the bedroom by the hand. They sit on the edge of the bed, and Gob has an uncomfortable flashback to a few weeks earlier. _I need you._

Tony’s hand falling onto his knee snaps him out of it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony says quietly. “I get it, I really do. My brother and I are the same way.”

“Really?” Gob says. No one is the same way as him and Michael.

“Yeah,” Tony says. “He’s super successful, he’s like a heart surgeon. He makes ass tons of money and has a wife and two kids and the picket fence and all that. My parents are so fucking proud of him. Then there’s my youngest brother, who died years ago, and he was the perfect baby of the family and never did anything wrong. My parents have been embarrassed about me ever since I started doing magic and once I came out as gay it got a thousand times worse. My dad told me it should have been me who died.”

“Holy shit,” Gob says. Tony’s family is more fucked up than he expected.

“Yeah,” Tony says. “They don’t care that I’m on the cover of Poof every other month, coming up with new, groundbreaking illusions and making a name for myself. They’re just ashamed. And my brother—he’s ashamed too, but he pretends he’s not, which makes it even worse somehow.”

“It is worse,” Gob says hoarsely. “Because he pretends to care about you but all he cares about is making himself look good.”

“Exactly,” Tony says. “At least with my parents, I know they don’t give a fuck.”

“But Michael makes you feel like you always have to be begging for his approval,” Gob continues. “Like you have to do whatever the fuck he wants, even if it makes you feel like a total piece of shit. And you do it because you do want him to approve of you, because even though he’s the younger brother, he’s more successful and he does everything right and he never makes a mistake.”

“David is like that too,” Tony says. “He’s a goddamn heart surgeon. He saves people’s lives. When he talks about my career, it feels like he’s spitting on me.”

“Same,” Gob says. “Just—same.”

They fall silent. Tony’s hand finds Gob’s, and he twines their fingers together.

“You don’t deserve that,” Tony says after a long moment. “You deserve a family who cares about you, and a brother who wants to support you and wants the best for you. I’m sorry everyone is so goddamn fucking selfish.”

“I’m sorry too,” Gob says. “You deserve it all too.” It sounds hollow after Tony’s words, but he means it.

“At least we have each other?” Tony says, like it’s a question. Gob can’t think of anything to say in reply, so he kisses him instead. From the way Tony responds, it feels like that’s enough. 

Tony’s hand is still gripping his tight and there’s an urgency to his kiss that Gob hasn’t felt before, except maybe the first night, the one Tony doesn’t remember. They were both desperate then, pretending it was something it wasn’t, pretending they didn’t know what was really happening when they did. Gob remembers that Tony kissed him that night like it was his one and only chance, and Gob remembers wanting like nothing he had ever experienced, not with women and not with Michael. Maybe it was because he had been able to deny what was really happening, and somehow that let him want it all the more.

Tony is kissing him like that now, like he’s going to melt into Gob and make Gob melt into him, too. Gob feels like he and Tony can’t get close enough, even though Tony’s chest is pressed up against his and he’s wrapping his arms around Gob’s waist, pulling him as close as he can possibly be. Gob clutches at Tony’s back and ravages his mouth with such force that Tony falls back onto the bed, Gob on top of him, not allowing them to break apart for even a second. Gob trails his mouth over Tony’s jaw and Tony gasps for air, fingers on Gob’s neck, his shoulder blade, his hip, unable to stay in one place. Gob wants to stay like this forever, kissing Tony’s mouth, his neck, touching him and being touched, his gasps due to Gob’s lips on his skin and nothing more. He wants to have _fun_ with Tony, not just fuck him and watch him leave, regretting every moment from start to finish.

Tony’s mouth surges against Gob’s and his legs wrap around Gob’s hips, and Gob lays his hands on Tony’s face and holds them there, and even though Gob is unbelievably turned on he doesn’t care about getting off—he just wants Tony like this, to have him like this, to feel all the ways they fit together, their bodies and their mouths and their hands—without worrying that later he’s going to hate himself and know the person he’s with hates him, too.

Tony gets it. He always gets it. He kisses Gob until they’re both breathless, and then he kisses him some more.

\--

Gob takes a deep breath. Tony smiles at him reassuringly. 

“This is Tony Wonder,” Gob announces. Michael eyes dart back and forth between them.

“I know,” Michael says. “You can’t walk by a magazine stand without seeing him on Poof.”

“We’re…dating,” Gob says. “We’re dating.” He’s staring straight at the floor, hands clenched at his sides. His entire body is so tense it feels like it’s going to snap.

“Dating?” Michael repeats. 

“Dating,” Tony confirms.

“As in, you’re both trying to get out into the dating world? Gob, I think that’s great. You know I’ve always thought you should look for someone to settle down with.”

“No,” Gob says quickly, but then his throat constricts and he coughs. Tony slaps him on the back, which only makes it worse. He finally looks up at Michael as the coughs subside; Michael is looking right at him, waiting. “We’re dating each other,” Gob clarifies. 

Michael’s eyes flash.

“I don’t understand,” he says with an uneasy smile. “Are you trying to pull one over me?”

“We just…got to talking, and started spending time together, and it turned into…something,” Gob says. This isn’t going well. He can feel sweat forming under his collar and he scratches his neck. When Michael doesn’t say anything for a moment, he adds, “We’re both magicians, you know.”

“I’m sorry, Tony, but can I talk to you outside for a minute, Gob?” Michael says, and crosses to the door without waiting for a reply. Gob feels faint. Sweat drips down his collarbone. He can’t look at Tony.

“Sorry,” he mutters and follows Michael out the door. 

“What the hell, Gob,” Michael says hoarsely the second Gob closes the door behind him. “Are you trying to fuck with me?”

“No,” Gob says immediately, but once Michael’s said it, he starts to wonder if he is. Is that the only reason he’s with Tony? Because he wants to make Michael jealous?

“Then what the hell are you doing?” Michael puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head. The weight of Michael’s disappointment forms like a ball in the pit of Gob’s stomach. Gob is having trouble taking in enough air with each breath.

“I—I like him,” Gob says, then thinks, _I do, right?_

Michael doesn’t respond.

“Look, this has been going on for a while,” Gob says weakly. “You said you wanted me to find someone.”

“I think you should ask him to leave,” Michael says. The ball in Gob’s stomach curdles and for a moment, he thinks he might actually throw up, right there on the front step.

“No,” Gob whispers. 

“You don’t belong with him, Gob,” Michael says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Gob thinks about all the things he and Tony do together—going to the zoo, making out in the back of the movie theater, practicing illusions on each other. Sleeping next to each other, waking up at the same time, having breakfast together. Making each other laugh. Gob thinks about the giddy, high feeling he gets when Tony’s name appears on the caller ID, or when Gob thinks about something he had said the day before. Michael doesn’t even know about that feeling. There’s no way he can be feeling it just to make Michael jealous.

“I want you to leave,” Gob says, his voice steadier. Michael laughs.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Gob. We’re family. He’s just some guy.”

“Leave,” Gob says again, nodding towards his car. “I’m going back inside.”

For once, he doesn’t wait for Michael to respond. He opens the front door and slams it shut behind him without looking back.

To his surprise, Tony is standing right there. He looks around shiftily.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Gob says.

“Maybe,” Tony says. “I gotta say, Gob, your brother is kind of an asshole.”

“I know,” Gob says, taking a deep breath. _I told Michael about Tony. I told Michael to leave._

He can hear the car start up outside and pull out of the driveway.

Tony takes a small step towards him, and then another. He reaches out a hand and places it on Gob’s left hip, then the other on his right. 

Gob lets himself be engulfed in Tony’s arms, and feels the weight in his stomach begin to dissolve.

\--

The Sound of Silence is playing so loud that Gob can feel it vibrating in his chest, reverberating in his ears. Michael is cutting into their mother’s fox fur shawl with garden shears. The fur has been splattered with hot pink paint. When Michael finishes cutting, he holds up two furry, pink triangles.

“Make this disappear,” Michael says. Somehow Gob can hear his voice clearly through the music. Gob reaches out his hand toward it but paper roses appear, the kind he uses in his act. He tries again and a frozen, dead dove drops to the ground.

“You’re pathetic,” Michael says. “You’ll never be president of the Michael B. Company.”

Gob wakes up with a start to Tony’s hand on his arm, his heart pounding so loud it’s echoing in his ears. 

“You were having a bad dream,” Tony murmurs, and in the dark Gob sees him close his eyes before he snuggles his face into Gob’s chest.

“Yeah,” Gob says. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“What was it about?” Tony says, his voice muffled. When Gob doesn’t respond, he adds, “Your brother?”

Gob doesn’t have to tell him; he already knows.

He feels wetness on his chest and realizes Tony is licking him. A laugh escapes him.

“Hey!”

“Hey what?” Tony says and then starts sucking. Gob laughs again, his hand coming up to cradle Tony’s head, fingers threading through his short hair.

Tony releases his chest with an exaggerated smacking sound and he smiles up at Gob in the dark before pressing their mouths together. Gob lets Tony kiss him, closing his eyes and relishing in the feel of him.

Suddenly, there’s a bang and a small cloud of smoke erupts between them. 

“I got you something,” Tony says, pointing up. Gob squints toward the ceiling and sees a dream catcher hanging from a hook.

“How the hell…” Gob whispers. Tony’s grin is enormous.

“That should help with the bad dreams,” Tony says. Gob tries to say thank you, to say _anything_ , but his mouth opens and closes without any words coming out. 

Finally he manages, “You have to tell me how you did that.”

“It’s pretty simple,” Tony says, turning onto his side. He gives Gob a light push too and Gob turns so that Tony is spooning him, arm holding him tight around his middle. They’re touching from feet to shoulders and Tony’s lips are on Gob’s neck. “But I can only share with an alliance-approved magician. Sorry.”

“Shut up,” Gob says, laughing despite himself. Tony’s tongue flicks his neck in a line up to his earlobe. He can feel Tony smiling against the skin there.

Tony’s hand splays out over Gob’s stomach and Gob shivers. His thighs clench as he feels his dick begin to harden. Tony sucks gently on the tender skin just behind his ear.

“Now that you woke me up, you have to help me get back to sleep,” Tony says and grasps Gob’s cock. He gives a few smooth, slow strokes and Gob’s thighs clench again.

“Is this helping?” Gob whispers, unable to stop his ass from rubbing against Tony’s groin. Tony’s hard too and Gob can feel his cock nestling between the cheeks of his bare ass, sliding back and forth just a bit as Gob rocks his hips. It turns Gob on even more.

“What do you think?” Tony says, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Gob’s cock and spreading wetness over the sensitive skin. Gob groans.

He feels like Tony is all over him, encasing him with his touch. He closes his eyes and lets it all wash over him, Tony’s mouth on his neck, legs tangled between Gob’s, groin pressed up against his ass, and that hand on his dick, gripping just hard enough and jerking him just quick enough to make Gob feel feverish. Gob bites his lip and then lets out a moan as Tony’s teeth graze his ear, everything building within him into a tight knot of arousal in his lower belly. Tony’s hand is flying over him and Gob is thrusting into his touch and a guttural groan escapes him as he comes, the knot unfurling throughout his whole body, his back arched and his thighs tensed.

Gob’s body feels like liquid heat as he allows himself to relax, melting back against Tony. Tony wipes his hand on the sheet before moving back to hold Gob tight around his waist. He presses a kiss to Gob’s shoulder blade and then Gob feels his head fall back on the pillow behind him.

They’re both quiet. Gob tries to think of something to say to convey the mix of emotions flooding through him, but everything he thinks of sounds dumb in his head. After a few minutes of listening to Tony’s steady breathing, and feeling his heartbeat try to slow down enough to match it, he just whispers, “Tony?”

When Tony doesn’t respond, Gob cranes his neck to see that he’s fast asleep. Gob smiles.

He closes his eyes, all thoughts of Michael cleared from his mind.


End file.
